Conventional waste fluid transport systems such as portable toilet transport vehicles generally include a flat bed or tray truck. A vacuum tank and a vacuum pump are disposed at the centre of the load carrying area of the truck tray, the vacuum tank being of load carrying area configured to receive waste fluids from the portable toilets, septic tanks or other waste fluid reservoirs.
Waste fluid is pumped into the storage tank until a predetermined volume of fluid is contained. At this time, the storage tank is pumped or drained into a reservoir located at a waste treatment facility, for example.
In addition to the vacuum apparatus and main waste storage being mounted to the vehicle, a fresh water storage tank can also be provided. The fresh water tank is generally mounted to the tray of the vehicle, the fresh water being used for cleaning purposes or filling fresh water reservoirs disposed in the portable toilets.
A significant disadvantage of known waste fluid transport vehicles such as those described above lies in the very limited vehicle tray space available to transport the portable toilets or other goods due to the presence of the vacuum and main waste storage tanks mounted on the tray. That is, only a limited number of portable toilets, for example, can be loaded onto the tray for transport due to the significant amount of space taken up by the main waste storage tank.
Furthermore, the presence of the vacuum and main waste storage tanks limits the space available for loading and transporting additional goods, especially if the vacuum and/or waste storage tanks extend a substantial distance above the tray.